you make me smile, please stay for awhile
by poisonnwine
Summary: "He had stayed in the ninth circle of hell because she had put him on cloud nine." SpencerToby. Based off Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. Fluff! Oneshot.


**a/n: **lol like, i am ? um? this is my third thing i've posted today? i'm sorry? I wasn't planning to put this on here. It is just a tumblr prompt. But I actually liked it, and I was like... wow I don't normally _like _my writing, so I was like...hmmm, I think i'm gonna post it on here. It's the fluffiest thing I've ever written! Anyways, I got a song fic prompt from an anon. They wanted me to write Spoby + Bubbly by Cobie Caillat ! SO yeah. I'm pretty sure I'm overwhelming you guys... it's safe to say that I've literally done nothing today. (I wrote like 1/4 of this through various days, and then wrote the rest today...?)

* * *

you make me smile, please stay for awhile 

Even on the rainiest and darkest of days, he can still unleash a shining, beaming grin from her; a grin that only he has access to. He is the only one who draws out this lightness from her. The only one who can reach through all her demons, and relinquish her in this amount of serenity. His light is the only one that can warm her; the only one that can reach her through the darkness that looms around her.

Toby makes her feel giddy. That's the best word she can conjecture in regards to how he makes her feel. In his presence, she feels lighter, but also fuller in a way. With him she feels more alive. She feels more align with her life—more balanced and stable. He keeps her balanced. Before him, she was walking on a thin beam, wobbly and shakily managing her way across it—constantly reminding herself of what would happen if she lost her balance even for a second. Now she feels more certain. She feels more confident, and less panicked when she misplaces her foot. Because Toby will catch her if she falls. He'll be right there, his arms easily catching her. _He's her safe place to land._

"I can get more blankets if you like…" his soothing voice tickles at her eardrums. A smile of contentment embarks on her face at the offer. She knows he isn't cold. The blankets wouldn't be for him, they'd be for her. She's always complaining that she is never warm enough; her circulation is very poor, leaving many of her body parts shivering and aligning with goosebumps. Toby always teases her about it.

But she doesn't want him going anywhere. She nuzzles her head against him, her cheek pressing to his chest. One of her hands flops against his abdomen, ready to push him back down if he tries to get up. "No, don't go. I'm feeling quite comfortable right now," she speaks in almost a whisper, no needing to increase her octave. Toby can understand her with complete clarity.

He grins to himself before pressing a feathery kiss on the top of her head, his arms readjusting so they are circled around her small frame.

They don't do this often—lounge around in bed all day that is. Both of them are very productive, active, energetic people. They go running together, and hiking, and swimming at the nearby lake. If they do stay home, which does occur often, they'll play scrabble or Spencer will try to teach Toby how to cook some adequate meal. Usually they do_something_. But today they have done absolutely nothing at all.

They haven't cleaned or changed out of their pajamas. They haven't even left the house. (Granted that it has been pouring outside since they woke up.)

Most of her life Spencer has hated rainy days. They were depressing in her eyes, and never helped her brooding mood. But as she grows older, rainy days have become somewhat pleasurable to her. It seems that she and Toby have made a tradition out of rainy days. Rainy days are lazy days, and while lazy days on any other day seem unsettling to her, on rainy days she is carefree. Spencer never thought she'd be able to associate herself with "carefree", but yet here she is using the adjective in regards to herself.

It's Toby, really. He has somehow gotten inside her brain, no surgery necessary, and released some of her stress hormones, replacing them with Oxytocin.

"I think you've converted me into someone who likes storms."

Toby laughs, leaning slightly away from her so he can get a glimpse of her face. His eyebrows are curved southward, a bemused smile coating his lips. "Really? How so?" he inquires.

"By doing this!" she exclaims.

"Doing what?" he prompts, innocently. But she can tell by the glint in his eyes—that mischievous, slightly teasing look—that he knows what she is referring to. He just wants her to express her feelings aloud.

She shrugs, really unsure what to say. They have never been much of a vocal couple. They don't profess their undying love for each other through sonnets and love struck monologues. Instead they use their other senses. Touch and sight. They hold on to each other as close as they possibly can and look at each other with all the love in the world.

"By…making rainy days better," she states. Toby makes her flustered in a million different ways. With everyone else she is put together, well adjusted, and confident in her words, but with Toby she finds herself fumbling on syllables.

He smiles, happy with her response, before leaning his lips into hers. It is a gentle, placid kiss; one that creates a tickle in the pit of her stomach and a smile the size of the Gulf of Mexico on her lips. She brings her hands to his head, running her fingers through his short, golden locks.

He is beaming at her after, his blue eyes full of adoration and esteem. She will never get tired of that look. She will never get tired of _him. _They could be together for centuries, and she'd still miss him for all eternity if they were ever separated. He's the person for her. As she is for him. She's positive. She has been wrong about so many things before, but this is the one thing she can honestly say with complete certainty.

She begins to smile for no reason. Except there is a reason. It's _him_.

They have survived –A and Alison and everything in between, and are finally left to be in peace. She can finally be honest with him without worrying that she'll find him in a body bag the next day. They can finally just _be._

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," she replies easily.

"What are you smiling about?" he muses, a coy smile partaking on his lips.

Once upon a time his question would be: _what are you brewing about? _Now things are different. Now things are wonderful. Now he asks why she's _smiling._

"Just…you, me. Us," she admits. "How far we have come."

He smiles now too, "that's definitely something to smile about…" his voice trails in bliss.

She lets out a blissful giggle. She is just so _happy. _She is not used to the emotion. She is still is yet to adapt to it. She doesn't know how to act.

He places a tickling kiss on her nose, making her grin expand. She's grinning so hard that it hurts, but a good kind of hurt. _Kind of like happy tears._

"Can it just be like this forever?" she ponders aloud.

She still cannot accept a life free of –A and murder. She keeps expecting something terrible to happen, but she continues to remain in utter bliss; free of –A and free of death instead.

"I certainly hope so," he sighs sweetly, his hand finding her. They fit together easily. The spaces between his fingers leaving just enough room for hers to fit. It's the perfect match. Like Cinderella and her glass slipper; Katniss Everdeen and her arrow; Holden Caulfield and his red, hunting hat. They are each other's match.

"I can't picture a life without you," he adds a moment later, almost as an afterthought.

Her heart sinks in her chest. "Me either," she responds in the lightest of tones.

Their eyes connect in a rapture of love and ecstasy, both feeling absolutely, undeniably in love with each other.

Their love could never run out; never go hollow. Their love does not run on batteries or wind power, but beating hearts. As long as their hearts are beating, their love will shine. Their love will surpass any difficulty; any obstacle that dares to come in their way. They will always prevail.

She knows it.

"Stay with me forever," she beckons softly, her doe eyes not daring to flicker or blink. She is completely sincere with her words. She does not say them as some nineteen year old, thinking she understands life and love. She says them as someone who has undergone the worst and made it through. She says it as the person who has seen the person she loves come back to life. She says it as the person who had lived a life of torment and anguish, whom had only survived the brutalities because of the person beside her. "Never leave."

"There's nowhere better than here, Spence," he speaks with promise in his voice. She knows he says this with complete sincerity too. He has run away to so many places. Had gone to London, only to come back to a town full of demons. He had stayed in the ninth circle of hell because she had put him on cloud nine. He had stayed for _her _and for her alone. "Wherever you are, I'll be there too."

So much warmth fills her at his words. Not warmth that soothes her shivering arms and legs, but warmth that secures her. Warmth that brings her to a place of complete safety and refuge. Warmth that makes her feel like everything in the world is wrapped up in this plentiful light. Warmth that brings her ecstasy and joy, and all things beyond. Warmth that only Toby can provide.

"Good," she responds quietly. "Exactly like it should be."

He grins, pressing a kiss to her lips. This one is deeper. This one speaks the words he cannot. It shows her how deep his love runs for her. It makes her toes curl and her head go fuzzy and her stomach do summersaults. The kiss makes her feel alive. _Toby_ makes her feel alive.

She brings her hands up to cup his face, needing him closer. She pulls him foreword, their kissing becoming more passionate and needy as the seconds go by. His lips move so smoothly against her own. His tongue so easily reaches inside her. _He_ so easily takes her breath away.

They part, their lungs demanding it.

Both of their chests move up and down, both of them trying to catch their breath.

But the way he is looking at her… he's not making it easy for her. It's just furthering her loss of breath. He leaves her so breathless. He takes the oxygen from her lungs with just a mere look.

"I love you so, so much," he breathes.

"I wanted to say that first," she exhales the words slowly, unable to stop her smile from sprouting to her ears.

He grins widely at this, delight washing over all of his features. He brushes a piece of her hair behind her ear, his smile increasing. "I'm never going to let you say it first. Never. I'm always going to beat you to it," he teasingly promises, rubbing his nose once again across hers. "And I'm never going to let you win in scrabble."

She laughs in spite of herself. "Yeah, we'll see about that…"

He smiles adorningly at her. "And I'm never going to let you be alone."

The corners of her lips rise in a smile.

"I'm never going to get tired of you," he continues, his fingers walking along the sides of her arms. "And I'm never going to get tired of seeing you in my shirts…" his voice trails.

"That's good… because I'm never going to give any of them back. To be honest with you, I'm probably only going to take more," she cracks a smirk at him.

"I'd be worried if you didn't…" he responds, an eyebrow raised.

She laughs a little, planting her hands on his chest. "Well then, wouldn't want to worry you."

He blissfully chuckles, pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

She could to do this forever. She wants to continue to have these lovely, rainy days with Toby until she is old and wrinkled. She doesn't want this to ever end. She never wants to say goodbye to these moments with Toby. She wants them to last forever. She wants to have Toby, and the feelings he gives her forever.


End file.
